Family dynamics, child-rearing practices, and parent-child interaction patterns are assessed in families with 4-5 year old children who vary in degree of risk for conduct problems. Research has focussed principally on negative socialization practices that establish and maintain misconduct. The current work emphasizes, in addition, proactive parenting practices that may minimize the need for reactive, coercive control. Proactive practices refer to anticipatory guidance; positive, educative exchanges; and structuring and organizing the environment so as to facilitate the development of critical social skills as well as to encourage appropriate compliance. The parent's affective style with the child is also examined, i.e. the specific emotions shown and the emotional sensitivity to the child's developmental level. Parent-child interaction is assessed under naturalistic conditions and in a series of dyadic and triadic tasks that stimulate and challenge the family. Two coding systems have been developed to evaluate proactive parenting and affective styles and their reliability is being assessed. A third system that focuses on family dynamics and processes will also be developed. A basic goal is to identify socialization approaches that predict moderation and remission of problem behaviors over time, in order to inform strategies for early intervention.